pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypno
Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Suriipaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Hypno is a human-like Pokémon with yellow skin. On the top of its head are large, cat-like ears. Its eyes are usually squinted, and lower down. It also has a large nose. On its neck, Hypno has a large white mane, which stretches completely around. Hypno also has human-like arms and hands, which both have five digits. It is also always carrying a small pendulum, which it uses in most of its Psychic based attacks. Natural abilities Seeing its sweeping pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. Hypno have both the abilities Forewarn and Insomnia. Insomnia will prevent the user from falling asleep while Forewarn will show the attack of an opponent with the highest attack power. All Hypno also have the skills to cause anything to fall asleep, and also have a high amount of power in hypnotic abilities. Evolution Hypno is the evolved form of Drowzee, as of level 26. Game info Game locations |redblue=Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Evolve Drowzee |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 11 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 11 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Berry Forest |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Evolve Drowzee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Drowzee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Drowzee |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion. |yellow=Avoid eye contact if you come across one. It will try to put you to sleep by using its pendulum. |gold=When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then it feasts on their dreams. |silver=Always holding a pendulum that it rocks at a steady rhythm, it causes drowsiness in anyone nearby. |crystal=The longer it swings its pendulum, the longer the effects of its hypnosis last. |ruby=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum. |sapphire=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum. |emerald=The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum in a Hypno's hand lull the foe into deep hypnosis. While searching for prey, it polishes the pendulum. |firered=It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized. |leafgreen=When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion. |diamond=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |pearl=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |platinum=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |heartgold=When it is very hungry, it puts humans it meets to sleep, then feasts on their dreams. |soulsilver=Always holding a pendulum that it rocks at a steady rhythm, it causes drowsiness in anyone nearby. |black=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |white=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |black 2=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |white 2=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |x=It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized. |y=Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. |or=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum. |as=Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum.}} Stats Sprites |border= |number = 097 |rbspr = RB 097 front.png |yspr = Y 097 front.png |grnspr = GR 097 front.png |gldspr = G 097 front.png |slvspr = S 097 front.png |cryspr = C 097 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 097 front.png |emeraldspr = E 097 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 097 front.png |dpspr = DP 097 front.png |dpsprf = DP 097f front.png |ptspr = DP 097 front.png |ptsprf = DP 097f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 097 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 097f front.png |bwspr = Hypno BW.gif |b2w2spr = Hypno BW.gif |xyspr = Hypno XY.gif |xysprs = Hypno Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Hypno XY.gif |orassprs = Hypno Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Hypno first appeared in the anime episode Hypno's Naptime. In this episode, Hypno's abilities had a strange side effect on many of the children in the local town, causing them to run off to a secluded garden and act like various Pokémon. *Poké Fan's Hypno *Harrison's Hypno *Mickey's Hypno Trivia *Hypno's PokéDex entry tells about it accidentally taking a child away. A shirt was released in Japan showing it doing this very thing. **Because of this shirt being released in Japan, Hypno became part of Creepypastas, usually referred to as "Hypno's Lullaby" *Hypno's voice in the anime bears a striking resemblance to horror film icon Peter Lorre's, just as its pre-evolutionary form Drowzee's voice resembles Bela Lugosi's. *Hypno and its pre evolution, Drowzee are both based on a nightmare eating spirit from Japanese folklore called the Baku. Origins Hypno's English name is taken from the part, Hypno of the word of Hypnosis. Gallery 097Hypno OS anime.png 097Hypno OS anime 2.png 097Hypno AG anime.png 097Hypno Dream.png 097Hypno Pokemon Stadium.png Hypno-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon